Una Fría Tarde
by GriisleChan
Summary: Un inofensivo momento entre ellos dos, Inglaterra y Japón, en la vigencia de su alianza. Estando bajo los efectos de una fría tarde de invierno. AsaKiku. Drabble.


¡Hola! ¿Que tal? aquí vengo yo, otra vez (XD), con un pequeño drabble que escribí hoy~ algo cortito y dulcito sobre esta pareja~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya-san~ yo solo escribo de ellos dos porque me fascina~ realmente no puedo con todo el amor que da esta pareja u3u

**Aclaraciones:** Tal vez OOC y una fuente congelada(?) jajaja XD

¡Espero les guste~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Una Fría tarde**

**.**

Era esa una de las tardes más frías que se han podido presenciar y vivir en la nación japonesa, y era lógico, con toda esa nieve que cubría cada parte de la ciudad. Pero, aquello no era nada que impidiera que las personas salieran de sus cálidos hogares, ya sea por cumplir una obligación o simplemente ver más de cerca el estado de la zona dando un paseo por la misma.

Y eso último era a lo que se dedicaban Arthur y Kiku en esos momentos. Qué bien abrigados y con ánimo salieron a dar una corta caminata por todo el blanquecino parque de la ciudad bajo el cielo nublado.

Caminaban a paso lento y en silencio, en un cómodo y ya típico silencio, estando uno al lado del otro; tan cerca que sus hombros chocaban en diversas ocasiones, produciendo en cada uno una especie de corriente recorrer su cuerpo entero. Nada fuera de lo normal, puesto que todo contacto que viniera del otro siempre producía tal reacción en ellos ¿La razón? Estaban enamorados, así tal cual como una pareja de adolescentes que recién experimentaba la emoción del amor, a pesar de la gran edad que ambos ya tenían encima en ese entonces, pero igual, eso no se notaba.

-Arthur-san ¡Mire!-

Se detuvo de pronto el peli negro, haciendo que su compañero también lo hiciese, señalando con una de sus manos, que estaba cubierta por el grueso guante, hacia al frente.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur siguieron curiosos su seña y se toparon con una fuente bastante grande que justo estaba en un estado algo _peculiar._

Era toda una belleza, la magia de la naturaleza.

-La fuerte nevada de anoche seguro produjo eso- susurro Kiku riendo levemente después de cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

El ingles no dijo nada y solo se limito a sonreír de lado mirando esta vez a la otra nación, a su aliado. Puede que aquella fuente se viera muy bella, pero estaba seguro que ver y escuchar a Kiku reír no solo era una belleza sino también se sentía prodigio de ser el único espectador.

-¡Vayamos!-

Con muchas ganas, Kiku tomo rumbo hacia aquello que capto su atención hace apenas un ratito. Arthur fue tras él y en menos de unos segundos se dio cuenta que el japonés subía de velocidad, a tal punto de llegar a un trote. Este no hizo más que seguirlo en su _juego_ y troto a su mismo nivel y velocidad.

Esa era una escena bastante tierna y jovial a los ojos de terceros ajenos a ellos dos, estando ambos riendo y hasta casi corriendo dejando sus huellas atrás sobre la superficie blanca.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron hasta el centro del parque, justo en donde estaba la fuente en donde el agua que desprendía estaba totalmente congelada dejando una especie obra de arte ante la vista de las personas.

Kiku jadeaba, por el cansancio. Arthur no se quedaba atrás. Pues, hacia mucho que ambos no corrían de esa manera, y sobre todo, que no se divertían tanto. Al fin y al cabo no se arrepentían de nada.

Todo gracias a que no se veían desde hace varios meses atrás.

-Es hermoso…-

Hablo esta vez el rubio delatándose con lo que sus ojos observaban. El asiático asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada clavada también sobre aquella _escultura natural_.

Estuvieron unos minutos más ahí conversando sobre algún tema cualquiera, dejando de lado en ese entonces todo lo que conllevaba a sus obligaciones como naciones.

Luego, decidieron regresar hacia el hogar del anfitrión al darse cuenta él como el frio se hacía más intenso, de seguro iba a nevar otra vez.

Así que, luego de darse la vuelta para volver, sin previo aviso el rubio tomo una de las manos de su acompañante, el cual se exalto un poco al principio por la sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos solo reforzó ese agarre que bastante bien le hacía a sí mismo a pesar de tener de por medio la gruesa tela de los guantes de ambos.

Antes de iniciar con una caminata igual de silenciosa que la anterior, Arthur llamo la atención de su aliado, le susurro un par de palabras con una sonrisa cariñosa más un rubor en sus mejillas (que no solo estaba ahí por el frio) y concluyo todo aquello besando con dulzura los labios de ese de quien se había enamorado perdidamente hace un tiempo ya.

Y kiku, bueno, el no hizo más que corresponderle gustoso y con todo el gusto del mundo ya con más soltura de su parte, acostumbrándose poco a poco a esas muestras de afecto.

_Simplemente era mutuo el sentimiento_.

Porque, en aquel entonces, la palabra amante quedaba corta para ellos dos…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les dije que era cortito u3u jajaja ¿Les gusto? :3 espero que si XD aunque, siendo sincera, a mi me resulto muy cuchi~ esos dos han de haber pasado muchos momentos así de lindos en la vigencia de su alianza.

Bien, comentarios son bienvenidos :D mas que nada para saber si realmente fue de su agrado nwn

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
